


Overwatch Fantasy: Legend of Angela

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Legend of Zelda Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: Crossover with Legend of Zelda universe:A heroine is tasked to slay an evil force to rescue the princess.As well as gather the shattered remains of the Triforce of Wisdom.





	Overwatch Fantasy: Legend of Angela

“It’s dangerous to go alone… Take this?” the hooded warrior asked herself.

It was a sword, with the message engraved on its dais. The same message the old geezer told her as she entered the first cave she saw. She knew she had no weapon with her, when the remaining members of the kingdom’s populace tasked her to journey on and rescue the princess. The princess, which, had the power to do two things; restore the kingdom, and hold the source of wisdom in the world.

The warrior, also had to find the other source, that of power. That was her problem.

Because the Hog currently has it.

Slay the Hog, return the princess. That’s what the princess’ trusted guardian and butler, McCree, told her, before him collapsing on her haystack.

Fareeha is the last hope of the Kingdom of Overwatch. If she fails, then it’s the end, and the Whole Hog reigns supreme. Should she succeed, then the Kingdom of the Watch will be restored.

* * *

 

After slashing through several monsters and creatures, she stumbled upon a dungeon, which according to the monster she freshly killed, had a shard filled with a force of something. “I doubt he’s telling the truth, but only one way to find out.” She told herself.

She had reached one of the ends of the cave, which was accessed through a hole in a tree, after wiping the floor with the Goriya, finding a bow. “This could be useful.” Fareeha told herself. “Heh, what if I was given, like a fairy companion?”

She left the room with a chuckle, only for that chuckle to fade a she passed to the final room she needed to clear. There was an Aquamentus staring the warrior down as if she was some sort of prey.

Fareeha sighed. “So much for an easy way out.” She pulled out her bow only to find out that it didn’t come with arrows. “I hate this so—FUCK!”

The large dragon shot a fireball at the heroine, grazing her arm as she attempted to dodge. She then threw her sword at the dragon’s horn, making a loud noise and sending the creature in pain.

“Wow, okay, lather, rinse, repeat!” She said, as she caught her sword as it returned. She threw it with all her might, once again hitting the Aquamentus’ horn.

It took her half the day of frequently dodging fireballs and waiting for opportunities to attack the dragon on its horn, but the warrior in blue and gold prevailed. She picked up a shard of whatever-it-was-it-was-hers-now and left the dungeon.

* * *

 

She had approached a solitary Moblin in a cave. The creature attempted in no ways to attack her, but instead gave her a sack of a hundred rupees. “It’s a secret to everybody,” it told her.

Fareeha ventured to the shop and performed a purchase, getting a shield and some bombs. She then set off to the forest, stumbling upon an overgrown entrance. The heroine plowed through the henchmen and arrived at another room full of Goriya, with a Magic Boomerang in the back.

“I guess it’s time to break the boss man, let’s go!” Fareeha told herself as she ran for the boss.

The monster guarding the shard was a large dinosaur-like monster, a Dodongo. The old fart was there again to offer a tip. “‘Dodongo dislikes smoke.’ Oh, boy.” She sighed.

She lit up a bomb and kicked it at the Dodongo. The smoke explosion triggered the beast’s mouth open, and another bomb was kicked into its mouth. The smoke rushed out of the nares and mouth, knocking out the Dodongo within minutes. Its mouth hinged open, spitting out a shard similar to the one she previously claimed.

* * *

 

“The Triforce?”

“Indeed, young heroine. Those two pieces are part of the fabled Triforce of Wisdom, which the Princess Angela shattered to eight shards, in order to keep away from the menacing evil, Whole Hog.” Said the old man.

“So what happens if I collect all the pieces?” Fareeha asked.

“You gain the wisdom to fight the Whole Hog, defeat him, and rescue Princess Angela.”

“All I need to hear.” With that, the heroine left. She went on to conquer the remaining dungeons to reconstruct the Triforce of Wisdom.

* * *

 

“I guess this is it,” Fareeha told herself.

Eight shards were in the heroine’s possession. She brought them together, and all the shards fused to become a triangular relic.

“He did say it looked like a triangle…” the heroine mused.

With that, she dove into the lair of the Hog. It wasn’t easy. Several of the creatures she had fought before were there guarding the main room where the Whole Hog waits.

She pulled out a staff and hurled fireballs at the horde, and then sliced her way through. Rooms and rooms of the Hog’s forces she had to fight through, and fight through she did. She made it to the lair of the Whole Hog. It had a triangular relic on its forehead, which must have been the other Triforce.

She knew it was going to be the worst fight she had to go through to rescue Princess Angela.

* * *

 

A fair woman with blonde hair, royal gown, and wings of light coming from her back, approached the heroine, who was now standing on top of the Hog’s lifeless body, holding the two Triforces up in the air, confused.

“They look just like any other triangle slabs…” Fareeha told herself.

“You have seen the power they hold.” The fair woman said, walking closer to the heroine.

“Who you?” Fareeha asked, jumping off the Hog’s corpse. The Hog’s body faded away the moment Fareeha landed on the ground of the room. “What the?”

“Who me? Really now, you should know the one you were supposed to rescue.” The woman snapped.

“Well, McCree, the one who told me to go on this quest, collapsed into slumber right away.” Fareeha said nonchalantly. The woman was confused and worried. “I’m just messing with you, I know you’re the Princess.”

“Then you should know that the Triforce of Wisdom is a relic of the royal family of Overwatch.” Princess Angela retorted. She placed her palm out, gesturing for the heroine to give the Triforces to her.

“Well, I know this is going to add to the dumb ‘hero wins, rescues princess, gets kiss’ tirade, but I want a kiss,” Fareeha said with a sly grin. “They say princess lips are the most indescribably amazing thing to kiss.”

Princess Angela rolled her eyes. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.” Fareeha said. “Not to sound like an opportunistic fucker, but I’m just some girl who just so happens to get flung into this quest, and you’re a princess. You know how hard it is to be able to stumble into a scenario like this? Plus, you’re really super gorgeous.”

Princess Angela’s cheeks turned red. “Y-you-I-I’m wh-what?”

“You heard me,” the heroine said. “I bet with all that opportunity and access a noble like you has, that you’re also smart and talented.”

The princess turned even redder. “S-so so y-you like me?”

Now it was Fareeha’s turn to blush. “P-puh-puh-please,” she stammered. Princess Angela smiled deviously.

“I’m just saying, that I’m just a simple farmhand with a contract for military conscription, and times are tough as fuck.” Fareeha said, cheeks red and avoiding the princess’ gaze.

The princess rolled her eyes. She pulled the heroine in, lips smacking. The heroine was stunned, the princess flipped her entire strategy against her.

Princess lips were indeed indescribably amazing. The heroine found herself wrapping her arms around the princess, who pulled her closer as their kiss got even tenderer.

Princess Angela smiled in the kiss as she felt the heroine’s lips, surprisingly soft for a conscripted farmhand, and her arms were gently wrapped around her despite the toned muscles she has, most likely from the farm work.

The kiss ended with both the heroine and the princess stunned. “Guess what? You, are stuck with me.” Princess Angela said, breathing heavily.

“Hey, for once, I’m not complaining.” Fareeha mused. “Good timing, my uncle wants me out, saying that I’m too old to not have my own place.”

* * *

 

McCree was waiting at the entrance of the village when he saw the heroine Fareeha alongside the Princess, riding on a Dodongo.

“What in tarnation?” he shouted.

The village crier, a skinny short-haired woman, zipped past him. “Cheers, everyone! Reeha’s back! And she’s got the Princess with her!”

McCree turned to the left and saw a silent green-haired boy sneaking away with his sword and shield. “Not again, give that back you thieving vermin!”

“McCree!” Princess Angela waved. “We’re back!”

“Hey, you’re awake now!” Fareeha said. She turned to the green-haired boy and said, “Hey Genji, give ‘em back to the old man, have some respect for your elders!”

“Yeah, kid. Give ‘em back—Who you callin’ old man?!?”

Princess Angela giggled from the playful joke the heroine made to her guardian butler.

“C’mon, yer Majesty, why ya laughin?” he asked in annoyance.

Fareeha took the princess and carried her as she jumped down the Dodongo. “All the critters were freed from the Whole Hog when I killed it!” she said as Princess Angela got off of her.

The green haired boy, Genji, held out a piece of wood with a sword, a heart, and a crown on it. The crier zipped towards them, immediately understanding what was written there. “Oh my goodness! Reeha and the Princess?” she gasped giddily.

Both the heroine and the princess turned red, with the heroine stammering out loud “Lena, shush!” McCree took off his hat and scratched his head. “What the hell happened between the two of y’all?”

Lena interrupted, “Well, it was a long trip back,” which merited an annoyed glare from the butler.

“She wanted a kiss,” Princess Angela said as a playful jab.

“She liked it though,” Fareeha countered, both of them laughing.

“So, one kiss and y’all wanna go at it, knockin’ boots and all?” McCree deadpanned, with Genji holding up another board, this time written on with a rabbit running. “What, too fast?” he asked the silent boy, who nodded in agreement.

“She’s right, it was a long trip.” Princess Angela said, taking the heroine’s hand. “I only tamed Bastion for some heroic flair.” Fareeha added.

“You named it? Can I keep em?” Lena asked.

“Why not, Lena?” Fareeha said. “Pretty sure my uncle would say no.”

Princess Angela turned to the crier and the thief, and asked them to leave them. Genji left silently, taking McCree’s shield in the process, while Lena left with the Dodongo, Bastion.

“Uh, why’dya ask ‘em to leave?” McCree asked.

“I heard the Hog mention a third Triforce.” The princess said.

“A third one?” Fareeha asked.

“Lemme guess, ya gonna look fer it?” McCree asked.

Angela flashed a determined smile. Fareeha shrugged with a half-grin. “I’m doing whatever she says,” the heroine said.

“You haveta tell this to yer pop,” McCree said. “It’s the reason why I want y’all ta go back to the castle, the King has returned from fighting the Hog’s main army.”

Angela’s face frowned. “He shall not know about the third Triforce, that is MY job, McCree. I order you to keep this out of the King’s knowledge.”

“I guess that’s signal for me to put away my sword and pick up a pitchfork…” Fareeha said, head downcast as she walked away.

“Whoa, there.” McCree said, taking the heroine’s arm. “Yer going ta the King, and YER going ta be presented as the heroine who slain the Whole Hog.”

* * *

 

The castle was large and vast, akin to a large, fortified city. The Overwatch military have arrived back at the castle, with a fat lot of the soldiers returning to their old jobs, some went back to cooking, building, crafting, and a lot of others.

An escort of guards surrounded Fareeha, McCree, and Princess Angela as they proceeded to the royal courts. Princess Angela sighed happily as she saw her kingdom restored back to its glory.

A large, burly man with a scar on his left eye was standing proudly in front of a throne. He was wearing a crown and cape that symbolized his status as a king, as he held a hammer, its haft above the head. “Daughter! I trust the Triforce is recovered, right?”

McCree and Princess Angela bowed, with the former pulling the heroine down to bowing position as well. “Yes, father.” She pulled out the two Triforces and presented them to the king.

“However, it was not I who had claimed these, nor was I the one who had slain the Whole Hog,” she added. McCree pushed the heroine forward, and she drew her sword, presenting it to the king.

“You are the one who slain the Hog?” the king asked.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Fareeha stammered. Princess Angela lightly smiled.

The king furrowed his brow. “But why were my daughter and her escorts not in the palace when I got here?” the king said, scratching his beard, to no one in particular.

“Excuse me!” McCree shouted, bowing deeply. “’Twas my fault, I got drawn away by them dumb Goriyas, an’ next thing I know, we got captured! The Princess had me escape and seek help, and I got to heroine Fareeha’s village.”

He had expected the king to get angry, but the king stepped forward and laughed. “Looks like the Hog’s plan of stretching our forces thin worked against him!”

“And you, mah boy, stepping up to bring the war to an end!” he bellowed, turning to the nervous Fareeha, who had dropped her sword and shield as the king patted her on the back.

"He just had to say that phrase..." the heroine thought in dread.

Such a pat was pretty strong as he was a seasoned warrior along with his massive build, compared to the heroine’s farmhand-turned-one-time-militia build.

The princess took a glance at the heroine who was staggering from being patted on the back by the former’s father. She turned pink at the goofy smile Fareeha made as she tried to tough it out.

The king noticed this and stepped back. He turned to Fareeha and said, “Heroine Fareeha, you are welcome here for the time.” He smiled at his daughter and asked, “Since you’ve taken a liking to her, keep her company for the time.”

“F-Fa-Father!” the princess stammered. “Anyway,” she said, turning to Fareeha, who was picking up her sword and shield, “Let me show you the palace…”

**Author's Note:**

> Fareeha is Link  
> Angela is Zelda  
> McCree is Impa  
> So... guess who the King is?


End file.
